


Distracting the Scientist

by XianFrost



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XianFrost/pseuds/XianFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perceptor brings his work from the lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracting the Scientist

Perceptor really shouldn't bring his work out from the lab. He would neglect his fuel and get to recharge late. Drift would frown at the scientist from his side of the berth, watching Perceptor type up complex equations that would make the swordsmech’s processor spin if he asked what he was doing.

So, Drift would lie there, totally  _not_  pouting at Perceptor when he pulled out the data pad. He even stole Perceptor’s share of the blankets to try and get his attention.

Drift crawled up behind Perceptor, with the blankets around his shoulder and a not-pout on his lip plates. He pressed a small kiss to the scientist’s neck and quietly cheered when the typing froze.

"Come to bed?" he quietly asked and smiled when the datapad was shut off.

===

He couldn't recharge.

Perceptor stared up at the ceiling, wishing that his processor would quiet down so he could join his lover in recharge. Drift was pressed up against his side, faceplates pressed against the scientist’s shoulder.

Perceptor was rubbing small circles against Drift’s waist when he heard the noise. A small gasp escaped Drift’s vocalizer and his servo was balled into a fist.

"Drift?" Perceptor moved his arm from out underneath the slumbering swordsmech and turned to face his lover. He gently cupped Drift’s facplates and the other bot’s optics onlined quickly. "Are you okay?"

Drift shook his head and pressed his face against Perceptor’s neck.


End file.
